Kanji Kisaragi
MA Strong Language! Kanji thinks the date is: / / "DID I GET IT RIGHT?". "Will there be Angel Island Chocolate?" -''Kanji Kisaragi'' in Sonic Chaos. "I brought ramen!" -''Kanji Kisaragi'' while playing Hedge Art Online with his pals Kenta and Gears. Kanji Kisaragi is a fan character created by User: Koonji What You Need To Know Kanji is the host of a nature-demon; he still has the right to control his body but his demon gives him powers. Personality and Passions (P.A.P) Kanji calls himself "derpy" but he doesn't know the "true" meaning of it; he thinks it means "weird". Kanji is a really nice guy, he likes to make new friends and make jokes. He is a trickster similar to John Egbert (a Homestuck character). He gets angry when some one usually makes fun of his size. He pretty small for a teenager. He has the passion to make music and draw various things. He is a sightseer and often draws what he sees in his notebook. He has this obsession with a type of chocolate called "Angel Island Chocolate" (A.I.C). He will buy it whenever he sees it. Kanji sometimes can go crazy when he is lacking things such as: -Water -Blood -A.I.C -ETC Abilities -Corrupt form (Demon takes over body, no new powers). -Demon nature abilities such as: Summon nature ents, communicate with animals, and interfering with the atmosphere. Nicknames "Green Bean" by Kenta "Koonji" nickname given by himself "DJDerpy" his musician name "Evergreen" by his brother "Evergreen" (Kanji's alternate dimension self) "Little Leaf" by bullies (obviously taller bullies ._.) Relationships "Kenta Tatagami" (created by: KentaTheGamer on Scratch) "AMATERASU!" -''Kenta Tatagami using his moves Kenta is one of Kanji's greatest friends; Kenta is a ninja, samurai-like hedgehog. He has Iblis powers such as: Magma, fire, etc. He likes to hang out with Kanji; they usually go out and do some adventuring with Gears (another friend of the two). Kenta calls Kanji "Green Bean" due to the plethora of green fur Kanji is covered in. "Gears Tamashi" (Created by: GearsTheHedgehog on Scratch) "WOODCHUCKS!?" -''Gears Tamashi ''>:? Gears is one of Kanji's greatest friends; Gears was born with wind-powers. He carries his righteous wind-blade "The Kazenodachi". Gears has almost the same personalities as Kanji. They both love their Angel Island Chocolate and love to slice everything in the way (except their friends ._.). Their friendship cannot be destroyed! "Evergreen Kisaragi" "Wanna know the numbers of pi? 3.141592653589793238462643383-" ''Evergreen Kisaragi being a total smarta**. Evergreen is Kanji's alternate dimension self; he is also his brother in a way (more will be told). Evergreen is the basic Kanji, he wasn't possessed by the nature demon. He also has no powers, but his agility and acrobatic skills are twofold! Evergreen is slightly smarter than Kanji, he can bring up good ideas in seconds; he also can solve hard problems and knows almost all the numbers of pi (π)! Kanji doesn't really like Evergreen because his friends think he is cooler than Kanji. Themes -Fall Out Boy - "Immortals" (Big Hero 6 ending credits) -Descend from the Homestuck Vol.5 -Gaur Plains from the Smash Brothers 3DS/WiiU -Hi I'm Case - Battle Cry -No More Time Machine - LiSA (Sao 2 ending 2) Trivia -Family members are deceased -Friends with most of the wiki members due to this site called "Scratch". Mobians hang out there most of the time; you should join! -Yumna the Cat 's Boyfriend (Seperated). YouKanji (YouTube Videos) Category:Male Category:Other Powers Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:Earth Powers